


Sorry for sending you to the ER. -Kylo Ren

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Original Huxloween Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Crack, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Huxloween, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meet-Weird, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Kylo gets distracted while making Hux's Pumpkin Spice Latte, and cuteness ensues.   Huxloween Day One: Pumpkin Spice Latte





	

Who would've believed that it all started with a Pumpkin Spice Latte. 

Certainly not Kylo. 

It was early, and there were no customers inside the Starbucks where Kylo works. He was getting bored and was goofing around with Poe, when a beautiful man walked in... No he strutted in. He had an air of confidence and seemed like he held some sort of high position job. Kylo couldn't keep his eyes away. 

"Hi Welcome to-"

"HI WELCOME TO STARBUCKS DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WANT?!" Kylo cut Poe off. Poe started laughing as he caught on quickly. Kylo  _never_ greets the customers because he hates people. But now this man walks in, who Kylo's clearly into and all of a sudden he's Mr. Nice Guy. Poe went into the breakroom to text Rey and Finn. Wait'll they get a load of this. 

The man ignored Kylo's weird greeting. 

"Hello,"  _an accent? Dammit, I'm done._ "I'll have a Pumpkin Spice Latte."

"Okay and your name?"

"Hux."  _EVEN HIS NAME MAKES ME WANT HIM!!!!_

Kylo's hands shook as he wrote "Cutie" along with his phone number on the cup.

"Would you like anything else today? Hux?"

"No, but hold the ginger." Hux stated. 

"No ginger for the ginger?" Kylo said while smirking.

"Yes, well I have..." 

Kylo didn't hear the next thing that came out of Hux's _soft_ mouth He was too focused on his striking green eyes. His cheekbones. His lips. His accent. Everything about this man made Kylo's heart flutter. He was totally smitten. When Hux finished talking Kylo realized that he was staring directly into his eyes. Kylo quickly cleared his throat and hurried to finish the man's order. 

"Here you are, One Pumpkin Spice Latte for you." When he handed Hux his latte their fingers touched, and Kylo thought he was going to melt. 

"Hux smiled at Kylo's number and took a sip. 

"mmm, this tastes good, and thanks for the number. I'll be sure to call y-" Hux began coughing wildly. His entire face was turning red. He dropped the cup and the PSL spilled everywhere. 

Kylo jumped over the counter - years of parkour taught him how to do that... don't ask- he rushed over towards Hux and put his hands on his back. Poe came running out of the breakroom. 

"WHAT'S GOING ON KYLO?!" 

"I DON'T KNOW!!" Kylo screamed back. Well this'll be a great story to tell their kids.  _Alright Johnny, wanna hear about the time I FUCKIGN KILLED DAD?!_

"gg-ginger" Hux huffed out, causing Kylo's nerves to go from 100 to 1000 real quick.  _GINGER! HE'S ALLERGIC TO GINGER._

"Poe, call an ambulance!" Poe ran back into the breakroom. 

"Hux, do you have an EpiPen?!!?" Kylo shrieked. 

Hux coughed before weakly reaching into his coat pocket. Kylo shoved his hand aside and grabbed the EpiPen. Kylo's only used this thing once before, he wasn't nervous then but he sure is now. Kylo shoved Hux on his back and looked at Hux's face. 

He didn't look to good. His face was right red and his face was swollen. He was shaking because he couldn't breathe. Kylo felt so shitty. 

"I'm sorry Hux!" Kylo shouted as he injected the EpiPen in Hux's thigh. Hux tensed, before his breathing slowed and his eyes blinked shut. 

***

Hux woke up in a bed. Not his bed.

He sat up quickly and looked around the room. He seemed to be in some sort of hospital. There was a man slumped in a chair from across his bed. When Hux shifted in the bed the man woke up and smiled widely. As he approached the bed Hux recognized him instantly.  _Ohhh yes, I remember. He's the hot barista who tried to kill me._

"Well well well, if it isn't the grim reeper."

The man who was still wearing his Starbucks uniform, winced. 

"Hey, I know I know. I fucked up. But I got you a card! And I made you a new PSL! I also, got you some balloons.." Hux stopped listening he looked to the table on his left and picked up the handmade card. 

On the cover there was a surprisingly well drawn starbucks drink and when he opened it, a Starbucks gift card slid out. Hux cut off Kylo's ramblings with the words on the card. 

"Sorry for sending you to the ER... Kylo Ren." Hux looked up from the card and glared at the man, "I take it, you're Kylo?" 

Kylo nodded. 

"Right, well listen Kylo. I appreciate the card, and the gift card, and the balloons, and the drawing on the card is quite nice." 

"Yea?" Kylo's entire face beamed. "I'm an artist! I went to the store to get you a card, but you would not believe it! There were no, "Sorry for nearly getting you killed cards!" Hux smiled and then laughed at Kylo's lame joke. 

Hux couldn't help himself, he was into weird guys. 

"Well, yes Kylo I appreciate all of these. But there is no way in hell that I'm putting that Pumpkin Spice Latte inside of my mouth."

"Really?"

"Yea.. nope. It's not gonna happen." 

"Well, I know what you could put in your mouth..."

Hux's eyebrows furrowed. 

"OKAY THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!" Kylo quickly said, "I meant, that I was going to take you to an Italian restaurant, before I tried to kill you. Do you like Italian?" Kylo asked, trying to better the already shitty situation. 

Hux shook his head and Kylo's heart sank. 

"Kylo, I'll still go out with you, but not to an Italian restaurant."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm allergic to tomatoes." 

It was awkwardly silent and then Hux smiled wildly at Kylo and the two started laughing. 

 _Yes, this will make an awesome story to tell our children one day._ Kylo thought as he grasped Hux's hand. He never planned on letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Halloween!!! So I'm just so excited to participate in this! I'm not doing every single day, because I'm not interested in every single day. But I'm going to try and do as much as I can!
> 
> Chat with me on tumblr, [(Oforlikelalune)](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com)


End file.
